totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Krok od finału
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 24 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Jo po eliminacji Justina postanowiła przekonać dziewczyny do pozbycia się Alejandro. Za to Lindsay wreszcie wybaczyła Courtney i ponownie się przyjaźnią. Zadaniem było wydostanie się z klatek. Niestety, żadna drużyna nie wyrobiła się w czasie i na ceremonii spotkali się wszyscy! Jednak przed samą ceremonią... Samotna Izzy stała się EMO... Jo i Zoey po kłótni na zadaniu szykowały się na dogrywkę, gdyby nie Bridgette... za to Duncan próbował przekonać Courtney do tego, aby jednak Lindsay odpadła... Ostatecznie przegłosowani zostali Owen i Jo, jednak dałem im drugą szansę pozbywając się jedynie Izzy, ostatniej zawodniczki z drużyny Łamag! Zostało 8 osób i dwie drużyny! Co oznacza, że teraz zawodnicy są o krok od ostatecznego finału! Jednak kto nie zostanie dziś wyeliminowany? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Rano, Pokój 125px 125px Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdują się w tym pokoju. Jo spogląda na resztę drużyny, która aktualnie spała Jo (pokój zwierzeń): 'Cała drużyna zwróciła się przeciwko mnie! A Alejandro to zdrajca... Myślałam, że będzie trzymał po mojej stronie, a on jednak skorzystał z okazji, aby się mnie pozbyć... Ale mnie tak łatwo się nie pozbędą! ''Jo rozejrzała się po pokoju '''Jo: Gdzie tu może coś być, co pomoże mi zgarnąć całą kasę, lub przynajmniej rozdrażnić tamtą trójkę... Przed Jo nagle znajdował się wielki gong Jo: Skąd to się tu wzięło? Jo uderzyła w gong z całej siły, budząc wszystkich Zoey: Co to było? Jo: Pobudka! Bridgette: Po co nas budzisz? Jo: Emm... Alejandro: Ciesz się, że tylko obudziła, a nie zabiła, gdy spaliśmy... Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wszystko układało się tak dobrze! Ale Chris jak zawsze musiał to zepsuć! Teraz Jo chce mnie zabić! '''Jo: Dobrze myślisz, zdrajco! Alejandro: Nie zdradziłem ciebie... Jo: Czyżby? Alejandro: No dobra, ale na tym polega ta gra! Wybrałem opcję, która jest dla mnie wygodniejsza! Jo: Czyli bycie po stronie słabszych? Alejandro: Nie jestem już po twojej stronie, pogódź się z tym! Jo: Mam was dość... Idę pobiegać. Jo wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając trójkę samych Alejandro: Okej, to twoja wina! Wskazał na Bridgette Zoey: Nie obwiniaj jej! Alejandro: Nie byłoby tak, gdyby jednak był remis! Zoey: Nie musiałeś głosować na Jo... Alejandro: Dla twojej wiadomości, głosowałem na nią, bo ktoś mi coś zaoferował... Zoey: Hę? Alejandro: Bridgette powiedziała, że jeśli zagłosuję na Jo, to ja nie będę następny... Zoey: Ale to oznacza, że... Bridgette: To wcale nie tak, Zoey. Nie chcę się ciebie pozbyć! Zoey: Ale skoro on będzie bezpieczny, no to odpadnie... Bridgette: Któraś z nas! Nikt nie mówił, że to będziesz ty! Alejandro: No nie wiem... W sumie nie powiedziałaś nic o tym, że to nie będzie ona... Zoey spojrzała wściekła na Bridgette i wyszła Bridgette: Wiedziałam, że to się stanie. Po co to zrobiłeś? Alejandro: Sam nie wiem... Może mi się to przyda w przyszłości... Bridgette: Nie sądzę... Skoro Jo nie odpadła, to teraz musisz trzymać się z nami! Alejandro: No wiem... Niestety... Tymczasem Duncan i Owen zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać Owen: Dlaczego na mnie zagłosowałeś? Duncan: Co? Owen: Prawie wczoraj odpadłem! Duncan: Czekaj... Nie rozmawiajmy przy nich... Owen: Aha, okej... Duncan i Owen oddalili się Owen: Powiedz, że na mnie nie głosowałeś... Duncan: Nie zrobiłem tego! Owen: To dlaczego miałem odpaść... Duncan: Nie mam pojęcia... Miał być przecież remis... Owen: No wiem... Duncan: Jak to możliwe, że Lindsay dostała mniej głosów niż ty... Skoro my we dwójkę głosowaliśmy właśnie na nią, a one we dwie na ciebie... Owen: Co? Mieliśmy głosować na Courtney, przecież... Duncan: Nie? Owen: Ups... Duncan: Ty idioto! Prawie sam się wywaliłeś! Owen: Sorki... Nie powiedziałeś, że głosujemy na Lindsay! Duncan: Zresztą mniejsza... Chodźmy zanim zaczną coś podejrzewać! Duncan i Owen wrócili na miejsce i zastali obudzoną Courtney Courtney: Gdzie byliście? Duncan: Nieważne... Courtney: Okej, więc Duncan, mogę z tobą pogadać na chwilę? Duncan: Nie mamy o czym... Courtney: Właśnie, że mamy... Duncan i Courtney poszli w to samo miejsce Courtney: Głosowałeś na Owena, prawda? Duncan: No pewnie! Nie dałaś mi wyboru... Courtney: Hmm... Coś mi jednak nie pasuje... Duncan: Uwierz mi. Ja zrobiłem, co kazałaś... Chris (przez megafon): '''Zbiórka w pokoju numer... nieważne... Chef was tam doprowadzi... '''Duncan: Zadanie się zbliża! Duncan pocałował Courtney i oddalił się Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie jestem głupia... Coś tu nie pasuje... A ja się dowiem co. Sala 125px 125px ''Wszyscy wchodzą do sali, przyprowadzeni przez Chefa. Po jednej stronie znajdowały się dwa podesty, a za nimi po trzy stoliki, na każdym z nich znajdował się czerwony przycisk, jak w jakimś teleturnieju. Druga strona była zasłonięta '''Chris: Witajcie, uczestnicy! Jesteście o krok od finału! Drużyny ucieszyły się Chris: Jednak zanim on nastąpi, musicie skompletować drużynę, która ma szansę pokonać przeciwników! Zajmijcie miejsca! Kapitanowie na podest! Courtney i Jo stanęły na podestach, a reszta na miejscach za stolikami Chris: Courtney, Jo... wy teraz nie robicie nic. Możecie tylko czekać, co się stanie... Jo i Courtney przewróciły oczami Chris: Natomiast reszta zawodników ma teraz szansę, aby zbuntować się swojemu kapitanowi! Wystarczy wcisnąć przycisk! Bridgette, Zoey i Alejandro położyli rękę na swoich przyciskach Chris: Jednakże jeśli to zrobisz... narażasz się na eliminację... Zoey: Jak to? Chris: Nie przerywaj! Jeśli wciśniesz przycisk, wyzywasz swojego kapitana na pojedynek z tobą! Osoba, która wygra stanie się nowym kapitanem lub będzie kontynuować tą rolę w drużynie. Osoba, która przegra... odpada z gry! Nieważne, czy będzie to stary kapitan, czy ktoś, kto go wyzywa do pojedynku! Wojownicy zabrali ręce ze stolika Chris: Ciężka decyzja... Macie teraz 30 sekund na zastanowienie się, czy warto zaryzykować... Courtney: No chyba mi tego nie zrobicie? Jestem dobrym kapitanem! Duncan i Lindsay nie patrzyli na przycisk, za to Owen tak Duncan: Owen, nawet nie próbuj... Owen: Czy ja wiem? Duncan: Owen! Owen: Okej... Owen spojrzał na Chrisa Jo: Heh... Boicie się ze mną walczyć? Bridgette: To byłoby głupie, gdyby cała nasza trójka walczyła... Musi to być jedna osoba... Alejandro: Ale ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie! Ja nie będę z nią walczyć... Bridgette: W sumie może nikt nie powinien tego robić... W przypadku ceremonii ona wyleci... Co nie Zoey? Zoey: No nie wiem... Finał tuż tuż... Chris: Zostało 10 sekund! Zoey spojrzała na przycisk Chris: 9! Dźwignęła rękę do niego Chris: 8! Jej ręka zaczęła się zbliżać do przycisku Chris:7! Była coraz bliżej Chris: 6! W końcu dotknęła przycisku, jednak go nie wcisnęła Chris: 5! Zoey: Nie... To głupie... Chris: 4! Zoey zabrała rękę i spojrzała na Jo Chris: 3! Jo: Boisz się przegranej? Zoey: Nie... ale nie wiem, czy jest warto ryzykować... Nie chcę być nowym kapitanem! Chris: 2! Bridgette i Alejandro patrzyli na zdenerwowaną Zoey, a Jo odwróciła się pewna siebie Chris: 1! I... Nagle Zoey wcisnęła przycisk i jej stolik zaświecił się na czerwono Chris: Zoey wyzywa Jo na pojedynek! Jo: Co?! Zoey spojrzała niepewnie na Jo Zoey: Nie spodziewałaś się tego! Jo: Phi! I tak cię pokonam! Chris: Luzacy... Widocznie Courtney dobrze prowadzi drużyną... Idźcie do pokoju i poczekajcie na następną niespodziankę! Courtney odetchnęła z ulgą i wyszła z Sali, podobnie jak reszta Luzaków Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Okej, udało mi się! Ale naprawdę zaczęłam się denerwować, że ktoś mnie zdradzi! W końcu wychodzi na to, że ktoś ostatnio na mnie głosował! Na szczęście jestem dobrym kapitanem i drużyna to doceniła. No i w dodatku teraz mam czas, aby rozgryźć zagadkę w kwestii wczorajszego głosowania! '''Chris: No cóż... Bridgette, Alejandro, usiądźcie na ławce i oglądajcie walkę między Jo i Zoey! Bridgette i Alejandro usiedli na ławce Chris: A oto wasze zadanie! Chef ściągnął materiał zasłaniający część pokoju i odsłonił tor z przeszkodami Chris: Zostaniecie przypięte do grubych lin. Musicie ominąć przeszkody, ciągle będąc przypiętym do liny. Gdy przejdziecie przez cały tor, będziecie mogły odpiąć się od niej, po czym musicie dopasować szczeble do drabiny, wspiąć się na nią i dopasować do każdego zawodnika będącego w tej drużynie jego drużynę aktualną, poprzednią, oraz miejsce obrazujące zadanie w którym dana osoba została wyeliminowana! Niektóre osoby odpadły dwa razy, więc do tych osób musicie dopasować dwa miejsca! Jo: Jak dobrze, że ciągle byłam w tej samej drużynie! W odróżnieniu od ciebie... Zoey: Ale ja nie olewałam każdego zawodnika i pamiętam każde zadanie jakie było w tej grze! Jo: Grr! Chris: Zajmijcie miejsca... Zaraz zaczniemy! Pokój 125px W tym czasie Luzacy przyszli do Pokoju Courtney: Wielkie dzięki, że uważacie mnie za dobrego kapitana... Duncan: Nie ma sprawy... Lindsay: Ale przecież ty jesteś dobrym kapitanem! Owen: Dokładnie... Courtney: Dzięki! Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy! Courtney podeszła do Lindsay i zaczęła jej mówić na ucho Courtney: Zrób coś, abym została sama z Owenem... Lindsay: Ale teraz? Lindsay powiedziała to głośno Duncan: Co teraz? Lindsay spojrzała na Courtney, a ta kiwnęła głową Lindsay: Emm... Skoro nie ma Chefa, to może pójdziemy do stołówki i weźmiemy coś! Owen: Świetny pomysł! Chodźmy! Lindsay: Emm... Ale ja chcę iść z Duncanem... Duncan zdziwiony spojrzał na Lindsay Courtney: A ja z Owenem popilnujemy, czy nas nie wzywają! Owen: Okej... Duncan i Lindsay wyszli z pokoju, zostawiając Owena i Courtney samych Courtney: Emm... Owen? Owen spojrzał na Courtney Courtney: Muszę cię o coś spytać... Owen: Tak? Courtney: Przyznam się, że ostatnia ceremonia to był dla mnie totalny szok... Owen: No... dla mnie też... Courtney: Do rzeczy... Jestem kapitanem drużyny, więc powinnam wiedzieć co się dzieje w mojej drużynie! A jedna osoba niesprawiedliwie otrzymała głos i nie wiem od kogo... ani dlaczego... Owen: A o kogo chodzi? Courtney: Zgadnij... Na kogo wczoraj głosowałeś? Owen: Nie na tą osobę, na którą myślisz... bo przecież nikt mi nie kazał głosować na ciebie... Courtney: Czyli głosowałeś na mnie? Owen: Tego nie powiedziałem... Courtney: Więc głosowałeś na Lindsay? Owen: Nie, Lindsay akurat lubię... Courtney: Czyli? Możesz w końcu przejść do rzeczy? Owen zaczął się pocić Courtney: Owen?! Owen: To nie moja wina! Duncan powiedział, że odpadnę ja lub Lindsay i jeszcze, że jakby co to wiem na kogo głosować, a ja nie wiedziałem... I chciałem się spytać, ale go już nie było! Więc postanowiłem głosować na ciebie, bo z tobą się nie przyjaźnię jak z resztą... Ale się okazało, że Duncan głosował na Lindsay i ja też miałem na nią zagłosować... i to ode mnie dostałaś głos... Courtney: A Duncan powiedział ci, że na nią głosował? Owen pokiwał głową twierdząco Courtney: Okej... Owen: Tylko nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałem... Courtney: Spokojnie, nie powiem. Courtney poklepała Owena po ramieniu Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Zagadka rozwiązana! A jednak Duncan okazał się kłamcą... i to do tego kiepskim! Drogi Owenie... wykopałeś sobie grób! Na mnie się nie głosuje, a ty to zrobiłeś i obiecuję ci, że przy najszybszej okazji to ty wylecisz... Biedny Duncan... nie wie, że ja to wiem... ale będę zgrywała idiotkę do końca! A między nami definitywny koniec... Czy to nie dziwne, że znowu się rozstajemy przed finałem? Sala 125px ''Jo i Zoey były przypięte do dwóch grubych lin kajdankami 'Chris: '''Start! ''Dziewczyny zaczęły biec. Żadna z nich nie była na prowadzeniu '''Bridgette: Zoey, dasz radę! Zoey wspięła się na ścianę, jednak Jo strąciła ją z niej Jo: Frajerka! Zoey: Grr! Zoey ponownie się wspięła i zaczęła doganiać Jo, która nie mogła prześliznąć się pod jedną z przeszkód Zoey: I kto jest frajerem? Zoey swobodnie prześlizgnęła się pod przeszkodą i pobiegła dalej Jo: Ehh! Naprawdę muszę pod nią przejść? Chris: Inaczej twoja lina cię zablokuje... Jo: Niekoniecznie... Jo złamała przeszkodę, po czym pobiegła dalej Chris: Tego nie przewidzieliśmy... Chef: Ale wtedy nie byłoby ciekawie! Chris: No tak... Zoey była na dużym prowadzeniu Jo: Nie dogonię jej... Muszę zacząć grać nieczysto! Jo zamiast się wspinać, zrzucała linę z każdej przeszkody, inne wyłamywała Jo: Jak sobie radzisz? Jo znajdowała się tuż za Zoey Jo: Ze mną nie wygrasz! Jo wyprzedziła Zoey i zaplątała jej linę, przez co kajdanki nie mogły przejść Zoey: Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Jo: Nie twój interes! Zoey: To nie fair... Jo: No i? Nie chcę z tobą przegrać! Zoey zaczęła odplątywać linę, a Jo w tym czasie ukończyła tor z przeszkodami i zaczęła odpinać się od kajdanek Chris: Jo jest na dużym prowadzeniu... Jednak czy uda jej się ukończyć ostatni etap zanim Zoey do niego dojdzie? Jo zaczęła układać szczeble, co poszło jej szybko. Zoey nadal tkwiła przy splątanej linie Zoey: Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jo: Czekać na eliminację! Bridgette: Nie! Weź się w garść! Zoey uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaczęła biec ze splątaną liną do klucza Bridgette: Tak, świetnie ci idzie! Tymczasem Jo zaczęła dopasowywać rzeczy do uczestników Jo: Izzy kiedyś była w naszej drużynie? Na pewno nie teraz... Jo dopasowała do Izzy loga Wojowników i Łamag oraz zdjęcie klatki Jo: Tak, to było ostatnio... Jo wzięła zdjęcie z tarczą Jo: To chyba wtedy wyleciała Staci... Jo zauważyła, że Staci miała o jedno miejsce więcej Jo: Ale ona nie odpadła dwa razy... Chyba, że chodzi o drugą szansę... W tym czasie Zoey była tuż przy mecie, jednak lina się napięła i zatrzymała Zoey tuż przy kluczu Zoey: Nie! Jeszcze trochę! Zoey wyciągnęła rękę Zoey: Nie mogę dosięgnąć! Bridgette: No dawaj... Alejandro jedynie przewrócił oczami Zoey: Szybko! Muszę coś zrobić... Zoey spojrzała na odłamek jednej ze złamanych przeszkód Zoey: To coś jest chyba wystarczająco długie... Zoey wzięła rzecz do ręki i z jego pomocą uzyskała klucz Zoey: Tak! Zoey uwolniła się od kajdanek i pobiegła do szczebli. W tym czasie Jo nie była nawet w połowie dopasowywania zadań do zawodników Jo: Druga szansa... Chyba nikt od nas wtedy nie odpadł... Choć w sumie może to będzie pasować do Staci... Zobaczymy później. Jo odłożyła obrazek z napisem "Druga szansa" Jo: Co dalej... Sierra... Nawet nie pamiętam, żeby była w naszej drużynie! Geoff... Zaraz, coś pamiętam! W tym czasie przybyła Zoey Zoey: Ups... Pomysł z nieczystą grą ci się nie udał! Jo: Zamknij się! Przeszkadzasz mi! Zoey: Pff... Zoey zabrała się za zadanie Zoey: Alejandro nie był w żadnej drużynie... i odpadł na początku... Alejandro: Nie musisz mi tego przypominać! Zoey obok zdjęcia Alejandro położyła puste zdjęcie oraz czerwony krzyżyk Zoey: Na samym początku było po osiem osób w drużynie... Więc Jo, Eva, Justin oraz wszyscy, którzy nie byli po zamianie musieli w niej być! Zoey pracowała szybciej niż Jo, która jednak nie była w tyle Jo: Przy obrzydliwościach my wygraliśmy, więc pewnie wtedy odpadła Heather... Jo położyła zdjęcie z robakiem obok Heather, a to miejsce zaświeciło się na zielono Jo: Jeszcze tylko Sierra... Tymczasem Zoey też była blisko Zoey: Została mi tylko Staci... Zoey zastanowiła się Zoey: Będę musiała strzelać! Zoey przykładała każde zdjęcie do miejsca obok Staci i czekała, aż zaświeci się na zielono Jo: Niech będą te igrzyska! Jo zaczęła przybliżać zdjęcie z igrzyskami do Sierry Zoey: Mam jedno! Jeszcze tylko... tarcza! No przecież! Zoey i Jo w tym samym momencie przyłożyły zdjęcia Bridgette: I kto wygrał? Stanowisko Zoey zaświeciło się na zielono Zoey: Tak! Udało mi się! Jo: Ale dlaczego? Przecież ja też wszystko uzupełniłam! Jo spojrzała na miejsce eliminacji Evy, które było puste Jo: No tak, Eva musiała wszystko zepsuć! Chris: Gratulujemy, Zoey! Jesteś nowym kapitanem drużyny! Zoey zaczęła skakać z radości, a Bridgette i Alejandro przytulili się Bridgette: O nie! Oboje momentalnie się od siebie odsunęli Chris: Jo... Jo: Tak, wiem... odpadam... Chris: Dokładnie! Chef cię odprowadzi! Chef: Okej... Chris: A was i Luzaków zapraszamy do następnej części dzisiejszych niespodzianek! Kolejna sala 125px 125px Uczestnicy zostali przyprowadzeni do innej sali Chris: Tym razem nie będziecie brali udziału w zadaniu... Uczestnicy spojrzeli na niego zadowoleni Chris: Bo właśnie teraz siedmiu wyeliminowanych Wojowników i siedmiu wyeliminowanych Luzaków będzie walczyć o miejsce w finale! Chris wskazał na pięć zasłon Courtney: Ale po co ma ktoś powracać na sam finał? Bridgette: I dlaczego zasłon jest tylko pięć? Chris: Bo właśnie teraz wyeliminowani Wojownicy są w trakcie zadania... Pięć najlepszych osób zedrze zasłonę i przejdzie do następnego etapu jakim jest przejście po belce i zbicie trzech płytek za pomocą niewielkich kul. Pozostała dwójka zostanie wyeliminowana i w tym sezonie te osoby nie będą miały szansy na powrót. Z pozostałej piątki dwie najszybsze osoby wygrywają. Ale to jeszcze nie będzie koniec! Courtney: Dobrze wiedzieć... Uczestnicy patrzą na zasłony i nagle jedna zostaje ściągnięta Chris: Pierwszą osobą, która przechodzi dalej jest... Izzy! Izzy: Hej! Zaraz po niej odsunęły się kolejne dwie zasłony Chris: Jo jest w grze! Oraz Eva! Cała trójka weszła na belki. Dziewczyny szły łeb w łeb Chris: Jeszcze dwa miejsca! A i przypomnę, że niektóre osoby, czyli Heather i Geoff byli w obu drużynach, to Heather walczy dla Wojowników, a Geoff dla Luzaków. Mimo wszystko to ich oryginalne drużyny! Bridgette: Co? Zoey: Spokojnie. Przecież nie będzie walczył przeciw tobie. Następna zasłona spadła i Heather wbiegła na czwartą belkę Chris: Heather przechodzi dalej! Zostało jedno miejsce! Tymczasem Eva, Jo i Izzy równocześnie ukończyły przejście po belkach i stanęły przed platformą, na której leżało kilka płytek po trzy w każdym kolorze Chris: Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny w tym samym czasie ukończyly jedną część zadania! Kto jednak ostatecznie wygra? Każda rzuciła kulę i każda trafiła w swoją płytkę Chris: Każda zdobywa po jednym punkcie! Heather i jeszcze jedna osoba muszą się pośpieszyć! Heather: Robię co mogę! Nagle ostatnia zasłona została zdjęta Chris: A ostatnią osobą jest... Staci? Sierra? A może Justin? Zoey: Byle nie Justin, byle nie Justin... Chris: Justin! Justin wszedł na jedną z belek Chris: Staci i Sierra odpadają! Tymczasem Izzy rzuciła kolejny raz. Trafiła w płytkę, jednak nie w swoją Izzy: Ups! Chris: Heather zdobywa punkt! Heather: Dzięki Izzy! Izzy: Nie ma sprawy! Eva rzuciła następną kulą i trafiła w następną płytkę, za to Jo trafiła w płytkę Heather Chris: Eva i Heather mają po dwa punkty! Heather: Dzięki dziewczyny! Heather '''zeszła z belki i podbiegła do kul. W tym czasie Izzy rzuciła dwie kule na raz. Jedna z nich trafiła w płytkę Izzy, druga w płytkę Heather '''Chris: Heather wygrywa! Zostało jedno miejsce! Którego raczej nie zdobędzie Justin! Justin spadł z belki i wrócił się na początek Chris: Izzy, Eva czy Jo? Jo zbiła drugą płytkę Chris: Mamy remis pomiędzy dziewczynami! Jeden rzut zdecyduje o wszystkim! Dziewczyny w tym samym czasie wyrzuciły kule. Kula Jo nie doleciała do płytki. Kule Izzy i Evy równo wzbijały się ku wyznaczonej płytce. Jednak kula Izzy minęła płytkę, a kula Evy zbiła płytkę Chris: Eva wygrywa! Eva: Tak! Izzy i Jo spojrzały na nią zrezygnowane Chris: Eva, Heather, podejdźcie! Dziewczyny podeszły do Chrisa Chris: Macie przed sobą trójkę przegranych. Gdyby każda z was mogłaby wybrać jednego z nich, aby dostał drugą szansę, kto by był tym kimś? Heather: Czekaj... będziemy walczyć z jeszcze jednym... Chris: Szczęściarzem? Tak! Wybierzcie po jednej osobie. Heather: Niech będzie... Justin. Zoey: Czemu? Heather: Bo mimo wszystko był najwolniejszy, więc łatwiej mi go będzie pokonać! Chris: Justin, podejdź! Justin podszedł do Chrisa zostawiając Izzy i Jo Chris: Eva, komu dasz szansę? Eva: Jo mnie zdradziła, więc nie mam zamiaru dawać jej jakiejkolwiek szansy! Izzy. Chris: 'Izzy i Justin... zostaliście wybrani. Jo, papa! Po raz kolejny! ''Jo została odprowadzona przez Chefa '''Chris: Natomiast z waszej dwójki tylko jedna osoba przejdzie dalej... A tą osobę wybierze... kulka! Kulka szara znaczy, że przechodzisz dalej. Kulka czerwona oznacza twoją kolejną eliminację! Izzy i Justin wyciągnęli kulki z woreczka Chris: Pokażcie! Justin miał kulkę szarą, a Izzy kulkę czerwoną Chris: Brawo, Justin! Pomimo kiepskiego wyniku w zadaniu przechodzisz dalej! Masz szczęście! Jednak zanim dowiecie się czegoś więcej, zobaczmy jak wyeliminowani Luzacy sobie poradzą! Nagle jedna zasłona została zdjęta i wyszedł Lightning Chris: To już zadanie się zaczęło? Chef: Emm... Tak? Następne dwie zasłony spadły i wyszli Geoff oraz LeShawna Chris: Szybcy są! Jeszcze dwa miejsca... i czterech zawodników. Lightning przebiegł po belce i zbił wszystkie trzy płytki jedna za drugą Chris: Lightning wygrywa! Reszta walczy o ostatnie miejsce! Geoff i LeShawna zeszli z belek i zaczęli zbijać płytki Chris: Co z resztą? Nagle Jeanette zdjęła zasłonę i pobiegła dalej. Podobnie jak LeShaniqua Chris: Brawo! Dziewczyny pokonały Harolda i Josha! Tymczasem Geoff zbił już dwie płytki! Geoff rzucił kulkę, która zbiła ostatnią płytkę Chris: Geoff wygrywa! Bridgette uśmiechnęła się i pomachała Geoffowi Chris: Brawo chłopacy! Teraz macie wybór... LeShawna, LeShaniqua czy Jeanette? Komu dajesz drugą szansę, Geoff? Geoff: Zdecydowanie LeShawna! LeShawna podbiegła do Chrisa Chris: Lightning! Jeanette czy LeShaniqua? LeShaniqua wysłała mu buziaka Lightning: No nie wiem... Jeanette: No daruj sobie... Przecież wiem, że mnie nie wybierzesz... Lightning: Nie chcę dać szansy tobie, ani trochę! Ale ta cała LeShaniqua mnie wkurza. Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem! Więc muszę dać szansę Jeanette... LeShaniqua: Co? Rzucam cię! Jeanette: Eee... Na serio? Chris: Jeanette podejdź i wyciąg kuleczkę. LeShawna, ty też. Jeanette zmieszana podeszła do Chrisa, po czym obie dziewczyny wyciągnęły po kulce i pokazały Chris: Jeanette, przechodzisz dalej! LeShawna, odpadasz! Jeanette: Ekstra. Jeanette pomachała Courtney, która przełknęła ślinę. Lindsay za to odmachała jej Chris: A teraz ostatnia niespodzianka! Kapitanowie, czyli Courtney i Zoey teraz mogą skorzystać z okazji, aby wymienić zawodników! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Już wyjaśniam. Courtney, masz 3 zawodników w drużynie. Więc możesz któregoś z nich wymienić na jednego z tych stojących obok mnie! Chris wskazał na zwycięzców zadania o powrót Chris: Zoey, ciebie się tyczy dokładnie to samo. Macie minutę na zastanowienie, kogo chcecie wyrzucić ze swojej drużyny i wstawić na jego miejsce kogoś z nich! Courtney i Zoey zaczęły się zastanawiać Chris: Courtney, jako że w waszej drużynie jest więcej osób, zaczniecie! Cała drużyna wstała. Courtney stała obok Chrisa, a przed nimi znajdowali się po jednej stronie Duncan, Lindsay oraz Owen, a po drugiej Jeanette, Lightning i Geoff Courtney: Kurcze, wszystko w moich rękach... Courtney dostała gęsiej skórki Courtney: Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że już trafiłam do finału. Ale skoro mam okazję trochę "zmienić" naszą drużynę, to skorzystam z tej okazji. Chris: Tak, ale może przejdź do rzeczy? Courtney: No tak... Emm... Owen? Owen: O nie... Courtney: Przykro mi. Jeśli miałabym kogoś wyrzucić z naszej drużyny, byłbyś nim ty. Moim zdaniem nie zasługujesz na finał, więc zostaniesz wymieniony. Chris: Więc Owen odpada! Na kogo on zostanie wymieniony? Courtney: Lightning, podczas wyzwania pokazałeś na co cię stać. Definitywnie zasługujesz na to by być w finale. Przy okazji przepraszam za twoją eliminację. Była bardzo niesprawiedliwa. Jeanette: Właśnie, że nie? Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: Lightning i Owen, wymieńcie się miejscami! Lightning stanął między Lindsay a Duncanem, a Owen stanął obok Geoffa Chris: Szykujesz jeszcze jakąś zmianę? Courtney: Kurcze, ciężko mi to mówić, ale... Lindsay i Duncan spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni Courtney: Ehh... Nie mogę. Lindsay, jesteś na bank bezpieczna! Lindsay: Tak! Lindsay zapiszczała i przytuliła Lightninga Chris: No a co z Duncanem? Jeanette: No właśnie! Co z Duncanem? Chris: Masz jakiś pomysł, Jeanette? Jeanette: Tak, przez ciebie wtedy odpadłam, więc może wymień mnie z Duncanem? Myślałam, że jesteśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami... A związek twój i Duncana definitywnie dobiegł końca... Courtney: Duncan, wiesz... kochałam cię... Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Zacząłem się denerwować i myśleć, że ją wybierze, a mnie wyrzuci. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie... Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że Court nie zrobi nic głupiego... '''Courtney: Ale pokazałeś, że jesteś kłamcą i oszustem. Wiem co zrobiłeś na ostatniej ceremonii. Nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy i dlatego wylecisz... Jeanette ma rację, nasz związek jest już definitywnie skończony. Jeanette: Ha! Duncan: Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem? Courtney: Owen mi wszystko powiedział, kłamco. Duncan: Owen... Jak zwykle... Chris: I drugą osobą wyeliminowaną jest Duncan! Kto go zastąpi? Courtney: To jest decyzja strategiczna, dlatego... biorę Geoffa! Jeanette: Co? Bridgette: Właśnie. Co? Duncan: Ha! Courtney: Wybacz, Jeanette, ale nie masz dobrych relacji z Lightningiem, a w dodatku Geoff jest silniejszy w zadaniach. A ja chcę wygrać. Sorki, Bridgette. Geoff zdołowany zmienił się miejscami z Duncanem Chris: No i znamy skład pierwszej drużyny! Teraz czas na Wojowników! Luzacy usiedli na ławce, a Duncan, Owen i Jeanette wyszli z sali. Tymczasem Alejandro i Bridgette znajdowali się po jednej stronie, Justin, Eva i Heather po drugiej, a przed nimi Zoey i Chris Zoey: Od razu zaznaczam, że chcę w swojej drużynie osób szczerych. Nie zamierzam tolerować knucia, dwulicowości i kłamstw. Zoey spojrzała wymownie na Justina Alejandro: Okej! Chcę zostać w tej grze, więc przyznam, że Bridgette chciała się poświęcić dla ciebie. Gdy ja miałem wywalić z wami Jo, to ona przyznała, że będzie następna, a nie ty. Dlatego zostaw nas obu, będę z wami szczery! Zoey: Bridgette... Bridgette uśmiechnęła się niepewnie Bridgette: Tak? Zoey: Zostajesz! Przecież nie wyrzucę przyjaciółki! Nie jestem potworem! Bridgette: Uff! Zoey: Ale ty Alejandro nie zostaniesz w grze, wybacz... Alejandro: Tia, oczywiście... Bo jestem ten zły... Ale niby na kogo mnie wymienisz? Justin i Heather są równie podstępni! Heather: No fakt... Muszę przyznać ci rację... Justin: No tak... Zoey: Ale Eva nie jest... Eva: Co? Bridgette: Że co? Zoey: Musisz się z nią pogodzić! Bridgette: Ale w samym finale? Zoey: To jest najlepsza okazja do tego! Chris: Więc jaka ostateczna decyzja? Zoey: Wymieniam Alejandro na Evę. Zdziwiona Eva podeszła do Bridgette Zoey: Czekaj... Eva: Co?! Zoey: Musisz obiecać, że będziesz z nami współpracować! Eva: Okej... okej... W końcu też chcę to wygrać! Chris: Więc mamy wielki finał! Zoey, Eva i Bridgette kontra Courtney, Lindsay, Lightning oraz Geoff! Kto wygra i otrzyma milion? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec :> Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki